


A Desk op Mink

by Sakurasakakihara_P



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Bahasa Indonesia, English, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Love Poems, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurasakakihara_P/pseuds/Sakurasakakihara_P
Summary: [OPEN REQUEST]
A collection of poem whose lyric and characterization came from every single of D-Kikan characters (and another non D-Kikan members as well, you may request freely!). Written mostly in English and Bahasa Indonesia.
HOW TO REQUEST :1. Offer your pairing and/or names2. Also put type of genre do you wish3. [OPTIONAL] You may give details as well, like, a scene of spring, etc.





	1. Man of a Fatherland

Dedicated for our dearly Miyoshi

A martyred man, of a spy, in his last destination.

© **Himomo Senohara** (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

* * *

 

_._

_._

_._

_I am a man of_

_true solitude._

_._

_I am a man of_

_faithful ghost_

_served solely for_

_my forever Fatherland._

_._

_._

_Birdies about to fly,_

_trains about to depart,_

_ships about to sail_

_And I'm about to bid_

_a solemn adieu_

_._

_._

_A world of chaos,_

_but never will it_

_erase happiness and_

_a solid hope._

_._

_._

_My heart brought_

_a ton of bright stars_

_as if spreading_

_everyone's dream._

_._

_._

_I am a man of_

_never-ending virginity._

_._

_I am a man of_

_lonely yet dependable ghost_

_served solely, solemnly_

_for my Fatherland._

_._

_._

_Burn my body, dear_

_and will never you_

_meet me, anymore._

_._

_Because I am a man_

_of a Fatherland..._


	2. Am I A Fly Of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [OPEN REQUEST]
> 
> A collection of poem whose lyric and characterization came from every single of D-Kikan characters (and another non D-Kikan members as well, you may request freely!). Written mostly in English and Bahasa Indonesia.
> 
> HOW TO REQUEST :  
> 1\. Offer your pairing and/or names  
> 2\. Also put type of genre do you wish  
> 3\. [OPTIONAL] You may give details as well, like, a scene of spring, etc.

Dedicated for our dearly **Odagiri**.

a fallen one, with a portentous end,

together with his former **monstrous** family...

© **Himomo Senohara** (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

_Request by : Svezza Nightray. Thank you very much!_

[TRIVIA : Another anagram title again. Try to unseal the puzzle once you have some times to kill in. *laughs*]

* * *

 

_._

_._

_._

_Under a somber tree,_

_there lies a family,_

_whose heart and mind are all_

_shaded, by a bottomless_

_charcoals._

_._

_._

_A pinkish flower has yet_

_to born, and to die_

_harmoniously , under its_

_majestic, lonesome mass._

_._

_._

_A bird whose feather_

_as dim as a glittering grey_

_spying a bunch of children_

_Pecking their heart sweetly._

_._

_._

_A man, smoking a cigarette_

_with his pigeon flying abroad,_

_smiling as if hiding_

_a great devilish_

_behemoth, behind his blissful_

_routines_

_._

_._

_A musician, of his love_

_dancing over an aging_

_and bedridden universe._

_Sings for his one and only_

_innocent dolls around him._

_._

_._

_Look, a cat over house's roof._

_yawning lazily, resting himself_

_when another cats meowed_

_running over, and over again_

_inside an endless life._

_._

_._

_Wait, a young and gentle boy_

_chasing after his cat._

_Look, his somber face when_

_his cat's vanished into_

_an mysterious void._

_._

_._

_A mother has to call children_

_before nightfall, o what a great mother_

_._

_"Children, let's go home, together."_

_._

_._

_Under a greenish tree,_

_there lies a man of loneliness,_

_sought for a sturdy twilight_

_Waiting for nothing but_

_a final call, that will never_

_come, forever._

_._

_._

_And, another man of firmness_

_Ought to carry such life_

_under this sparkling door_

_seeking for a vile beatitude._

_._

_._

_For I being a child,_

_bearing a portentous ending,_

_this is nothing but_

_a play of my dramatic arc._

_._

_Look, that flustering riddle,_

_A feeling inside logical ideology_

_Who do you trust to?_

_._

_My eyes desire of a sky_

_Am I 'a fly of'..._

 


	3. Duo Latera

Dedicated for a pair of heart.

One to be impaled, one to mourn for.

a.k.a **Sakuma**  and **Miyoshi**

[REQUEST BY : Nana © _Facebook._ Sorry if it's a bit short :'CCC]

© **Himomo Senohara**  (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

* * *

 

.

.

.

_A song embraces a glimpse of blossomed love,_

_yet, on the other world, tragedy._

_Three times, a plane preaches a news, from far away,_

_far ahead of Berlin's Wall,_

_sings of a man's holiest tragedy._

 

_"Let's see whose card is better."_

_A bell of memory, filmed danced mirages._

_Those fingers, contorts_

_a joker_

_behind its wall of secrets._

 

_I've never been this twisted, of course, dear._

_Never have I been pretty crestfallen_

_of your pierced heart._

 

_"Oh dear. Haven't I told you, darling? You suck on_

_hiding your true colors."_

 

_Dear,_

_a cross over your absent ideology,_

_please be rest well, for a peaceful and majestic_

_ending._

 

_One step ahead, and then continues on_

_a greater and longed road of memories,_

_awaits you loyally._

 

_I've never been this broken,_

_I'm a man of soldier, man of a beautifully artificial_

_dolls of a king's pawn._

_But your depth of evil loyal_

_put an turmoil out of blue_

_inside my heart._

 

_I can imagine, vividly, dear_

_of your belittled smirk on my downfall_

_"How do you like this,_

_my dear Mr. Sakuma?"_

 

_Oh, Lord._

_I cannot anymore, hide my treasure, forever._

_You have sneaked as of being a sly snake_

_waiting, patiently_

_for your momentum._

 

_Dear, my little bird,_

_I gave up._

 

_"Oh, dear. Isn't this a bit too early to give up,_

_my dearly Mr. Sakuma?"_

_You certainly knew that I have fallen in love_

_with such monsters_

_like you._

_._

_._

_._

_A song embraces a glimpse of blossomed love,_

_yet, on the other world, tragedy._

_Three times, a plane preaches a news, from far away,_

_far ahead of Berlin's Wall,_

_sings of a man's holiest tragedy._

 

_Time stopped out of nowhere, as if_

_this world's gonna face_

_the end of its existence._

 

_"Oh, not now... Not now, Miyoshi..."_

_From therefore, my eyes shed a ton of_

_painful tears..._

 

 


	4. Humpty-Dumpty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! I'm still alive! *throws some mid-exam materials away* 
> 
> I'm stressed enough to deal these works. Phew. I need some refreshing materials, i.e. writing, etc. A-any anti-depressant medicines left? ;;;w;;; 
> 
> Jk jk, have a nice day and I hope you enjoy my coughfailedcough poem. ;)

Dedicated for our dearly evil fellows, **Jitsui**  and **Hatano**.

Whose hearts are all connected,

yet,

distracted miles far, far away.

  © **Himomo**  Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P)**

* * *

 

.

.

.

_Puff, fluffy, fluff!_

_My heart feels a shower of memories of_

_sepia_ _shape, warmth_

_inside our house._

 

_Long gone, yet, still minutes away_

_My mind chirps of your pranks, saltiness, and even_

_a merciless brownish persona._

_Your sneers, seductive yet kindly-malicious heart_

_had me fell down,_

_deep inside_

_your trap._

 

_"Still not enough, dear?"_

_._

_._

**[xXx]**

_._

_._

_I have been long empty, being humpty-dumpty_

_Tragedy and farce are all designated, what a boring stage!_

_But never will I_

_forget about_

_your canny persona._

_._

_._

**[xXx]**

_._

_._

_We're both twins, both Humpty-Dumpty~_

_whose hearts_

_were stolen from afar, behind its haven_

_into the finest_

_demons._

_"Shall we have a banquet_

_of destruction?"_

_._

_._

**[xXx]**

_._

_._

_With my puzzled, all and well designated ashy persona_

_I travel across this world_

_sparky yet_

_challenged fantasies._

_But I have you, and likewise_

_so will us survive_

_within our desire connected, inside this beating heart._

_Being one in such twisted world._

_You and,_

_me,_

_alone._

 

_Canny, twisted, and much of lively flame of_

_enthusiasm, behind its transparent_

_cage,_

_and foolish, straight but much of alluring_

_vile._

_We're but one soul._

_A humpty-dumpty._


	5. Humpty-Dumpty [ID]

Didedikasikan untuk duo iblis tercinta, **Hatano**  dan **Jitsui**.

Yang mana hatinya tersambung, 

dan,

terbelah bermil-mil jauhnya

* * *

.

.

.

_Puff, fluffy, fluff!_

_Hatiku merasakan sebuah hujan memori,_

_bentuk sepia, sebuah kehangatan_

_di dalam rumah kita._

 

_Lama perginya, dan, masih bermenit-menit jauhnya_

_Pikiranku terbuai dalam selorohanmu, kalimatmu, dan bahkan_

_persona cokelat yang kejam._

 

_Senyummu, hatimu yang seduktif dan licik berbalut lembut_

_membuatku jatuh, jauh ke dalam_

_jebakanmu._

 

_"Masih belum cukup, Sayang?"_

_._

_._

_[xXx]_

_._

_._

_Aku sudah kosong, lama sekali, seperti Humpty-Dumpty_

_Tragedi dan candaan sudah didesain, ah, betapa bosannya!_

_Tapi takkan kulupakan_

_tentang_

_persona licikmu._

_._

_._

_[xXx]_

_._

_._

_Kita adalah kembar, dua-duanya Humpty-Dumpty~_

_yang mana hatinya_

_telah dicuri, dari jauh, di belakang tempat berlindungnya_

_menjadi iblis_

_yang terbaik._

 

_"Maukah kami rayakan sebuah pesta_

_kehancuran?"_

_._

_._

_[xXx]_

_._

_._

_Dengan personaku yang berteka-teki, dan telah diciptakan baik_

_Aku melanglang di seberang dunia_

_Gemerlap dan,_

_fantasi yang menantang._

 

_Tapi aku punya engkau, dan sama halnya_

_Kita akan bertahan hidup_

_dengan keinginan kita tersambung, di dalam jantung yang berdetak ini_

 

_Menjadi satu di dunia yang begitu terbalik._

_Kau dan,_

_aku,_

_sendiri._

 

_Licik, terbalik, dan api semangat yang begitu hidup,_

_di belakang penjara yang jernih_

_dan bodoh, lurus dan rasa keji yang menggoda._

_Kita hanyalah satu jiwa._

_Sebuah Humpty-Dumpty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maafkan bahasa Indo-ku yang ancur ;;w;;)v


End file.
